


Enigma

by bobadeluxe



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2 Spoilers, Introspection, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Mind Palace, Post-Dishonored 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: "...When he remembers, he is filled with rage and despair. The great cathedral of his mind, abandoned and ruined..."After being subjected to electrotherapy, Kirin Jindosh miraculously maintains access to his mind palace.
Kudos: 21





	Enigma

This is not a dream, that much he knows. It all feels too real to be called such. Kirin’s daydreams often are accompanied by the usual blurriness, a fog that never seems to lift from his conscience even when he’s awake. No trace of remembrance linger afterwards. This - this he always remembers. There is clarity here. Kirin now moves with renewed vigor, and his eyes do not wander as much as they seek out… something. He does not know yet but at least he is in control, for once, of both his body and mind. 

Kirin has been here many times, and every time it catches him by surprise. It’s completely involuntary. He is reeled into this place, almost, pulled by some strange gravitation towards his own little Void. His body is still out there somewhere, wide awake, enjoying a cup of tea in the garden or perhaps doodling impractical clockwork designs. Yet his awareness lies somewhere else entirely. The sign — with its imposing, ornately-designed letters — tells Kirin this place is called the  _ Academy of Natural Philosophy _ . Though the voice in his head suggests otherwise. This place is  _ his.  _ The grandeur halls, the lavish courtyard, the private athenaeum — all his.

The makings of his palace.

The iron gate swings open in front of him. As Kirin steps forward, he's suddenly overcome with a sense of grim satisfaction. He doesn't know why. He  _ did  _ find the automatic machination pleasing to watch, but his feeling runs deeper than it could be a momentarily impression. It feels like.. doing something that he isn't supposed to do and get away with it. Like sticking his hand into a cookie jar. But surely, he is not doing anything wrong. If he's not supposed to be here, then why is it that he always comes back here time and time again? The gate  _ did  _ open up for him, after all. And with each approaching step, he feels increasingly at home. This is right. This is where he belongs. There's an inexplicable sense of ownership that he feels over this charming school. Feelings. That's all he seems to have recently. They're so intense too, but come with little sense, if at all.

He's not lost here, not really. If possible, Kirin feels at ease here more so than inside of his own mansion. Every door opens for him, and there's no moving stairs or revolving platforms to lead him astray. He doesn't think he  _ can  _ get lost even if he wanted to. It's just that.. he doesn't know what he's looking for. Or where he's heading. He doesn't even know why he is here. Every room, no,  _ everything  _ he sees feels familiar and he can't recall why. Say, when Kirin enters the courtyard, his eyes would be drawn to a  _ very _ peculiar statue at the fountain. He sees every detail — the life-like pearl-blind eyes, the gentle curves of carved marble, the cracks — but he doesn't remember who this is or what they mean to him. He tries to read the plaque, but his eyes gloss over the letters. Utterly incapable of processing any piece of information, even one as small as a single line.

It upsets him something awful, so Kirin would usually give up and visit other parts of the academy instead. It's peaceful here. There's no one here but him, so he could do anything he desires. He flips through books he can't read. Sits in empty classrooms. Stares at dead butterflies, trapped under glass, waiting for them to flap their wings so perhaps the world would finally move. There's something he's missing here. Something dear to him. The voice at the back of his skull is screaming at him in frustration — and in pain. He would be in the laboratory, marveling at the colorful vials of mysterious fluid, and the voice would cry because he can't recall their components. He wanders the hall of fame, recognizing none of the paintings, and feels nothing when he doesn't find himself framed amongst other students. He discovers a curious photo-taking tool, and throws it away because he couldn't figure out how to operate it. The voice is sobbing, crying,  _ screaming.  _ It's miserable because Kirin is supposed to be miserable — but he doesn't.

After a while, the voice gives up. His grip upon this reality loses its strength, and he blinks his eyes open into the real world once more. It's as if he never left! The screams in his head cease into painful whimpers. His body relaxes as the fog descends on him, leaving his limbs feeble and frail. His mind, for better or worse, is comfortably numb.

He would be back there again to continue his search for the unknown. Tomorrow, next week, next month, might even be the next hour in fact. Perhaps he will find it next time. Perhaps not. Who knows? Kirin finds it — despite his instincts — impossible to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have plans for a continuation, but I will mark it as completed for now.
> 
> The actual mind palace strategy isn't as exciting as this, but considering the setting of Dishonored and Kirin's state of mind I think I can take the liberty to play it up into some sort of dream land.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And apologies for any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise.


End file.
